1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having a printing function of received image data, and more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus having a white-line skipping function and an ink donor film saving function in printing received image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile apparatus has various functions which includes a white-line skipping function for realizing high-speed printing and an ink donor film saving function for saving an ink donor film when printing received image data on copying paper.
The white-line skipping function is a function of increasing the speed of a paper feeding motor so as to increase the feeding speed of copying paper when there are successively present a predetermined number of lines which contain white data only (referred to as "white line" hereinafter) in the received image data, thereby to realize a high-speed printing of the received image data.
The ink donor film saving function is a function in a thermal transfer type facsimile apparatus using ink donor film for printing. With this function, when there is a white line in received image data, the white line is printed on copying paper without pressing the ink donor film against the copying paper, thereby to save the ink donor film.
These functions are performed on the basis of the received image data stored in a memory of a receiver-side facsimile apparatus.
Meanwhile, received image data stored in the memory of the facsimile apparatus may sometimes contain black data at the end regions of lines that are not contained in an original document in the sender side. Such black data are often generated due to an offset in the setting position of the original document in the sender-side facsimile apparatus.
In a situation where such black data are generated, the white-line skipping function and the ink donor film saving function cannot be performed effectively since a white line in an original document is not recognized as a white line in the receiver side due to black data generated at the end regions of the line in the received image data stored in the memory of receiver-side facsimile apparatus.